


【真遥】玷污

by Ruolin0807



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, 橘真琴/七濑遥, 真遥 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolin0807/pseuds/Ruolin0807
Summary: 与lof：酒简的合作接龙文章，文章：酒简，若灵；修改润色：酒简*真·神经病*病娇真遥注意！*整体比较阴暗，慎入！*很过分很ooc，被雷了别打别骂直接拉黑我加上设定字数7k+
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【真遥】玷污

**Author's Note:**

> 与lof：酒简的合作接龙文章，文章：酒简，若灵；修改润色：酒简  
> *真·神经病  
> *病娇真遥注意！  
> *整体比较阴暗，慎入！  
> *很过分很ooc，被雷了别打别骂直接拉黑我  
> 加上设定字数7k+

橘真琴抱着七濑遥进了房间，将他丢在床上，七濑遥的身体还因为床垫巨大的弹力而滞空了半秒。没来得及喊痛，橘真琴整个人就压了上来。

  
“遥，被我玷污了......这是不对的，虽然是不对的...但是，好开心，还，想要更多....”他轻抚七濑遥脸上的擦伤，像是在把玩新奇的玩具。

“呐，很痛吧？对不起呢遥，但是只有这样，才能让我彻底污染掉你啊。”

“你就像一片蔚蓝又纯净的海，世间万物都近不了你分毫，如果有一天，你的蔚蓝出现了一缕属于我的黑色，一定会很特别吧？”

“一直想这样很久了，每次看到遥泡澡时的样子，发红的肌肤、湿润的发梢、稍带润泽的唇瓣，一切的一切，都让我如此着迷，那个时候就在想，如此纯净的遥，只想为我一人所拥有……”

“遥很喜欢水，想要一直在水里呢，如果可以的话，我会为遥打造一片白色的海，然后，用我的黑色将它染尽，这样即使你永远待在里面，也不用怕别人会看到你了。”

“小遥，这种事情可没有商量的余地哦，我都把你弄脏了，你还以为你可以逃走吗？”

“只有我一个人可以独占遥美丽的身姿，那摇摆的发丝，闪亮的蓝眸，稍显冷淡的气质，小遥的所有，我都想拥有，小遥，你不会拒绝我的，对吧？”橘真琴的指尖在七濑遥被勒红的手腕上滑动着。

  
七濑遥疼得有些颤抖，轻启双唇，却不知道自己又想说些什么。

他没有想到真琴对自己的感情如此浓烈，像是夜晚的大海，平静，广阔，又潜藏着危险，一时之间，嘴中吐不出一词。

  
橘真琴看了看七濑遥现在的样子：全身赤裸，狰狞的鞭痕十分刺眼，有一些还在出血，隐藏在两个臀瓣之间的洞口还流着些精液，他撇撇嘴，拿起地上的医药箱，用沾了高浓度酒精的棉球往七濑遥大腿内侧的伤痕上用力一擦——

  
“嘶，痛...”七濑遥轻吟。

“痛？遥跟别人出去的时候，说话的时候，游泳的时候，我也好痛，心这里，痛到像被鞭打，被刀刮一样。明明这样是不对的，想法也是，举动也是，凛也好，郁弥也好，为什么在你身边一起游泳的人不是我？不能和你一起，那我就想办法和你一起，小遥哥哥最舍不得我哭了对不对？如果小遥想逃跑的话，我会哭的哦，然后就像现在这样，一次一次，到你乖乖的听话为止，因为不听话的孩子就要接受惩罚嘛。”真琴扬起遥熟悉又带着陌生的笑容。

“当然了，小遥如果乖乖的，我也会奖励你。”说着，减轻了上药的力道，终究还是不舍得让心爱的人太痛苦。

  
七濑遥感觉到逐渐变得轻柔的力道，疑惑地仰视橘真琴，他正小心翼翼地给他擦拭消毒，拿出纱布仔细包扎，甚至会轻吻一下伤口，跟刚才的模样简直是天差地别。

  
“看我干什么？”橘真琴冷不丁地来了一句。

“……”七濑遥的眼泪下来了，他也不知道为什么，突然就是很想哭，也许这就是橘真琴在他身后，看着他与别人亲近时的感觉吧。

“哭了？刚刚抽了你半个小时的鞭子你都没哭，现在怎么哭成这样？”

“真琴，真....琴”七濑遥抽噎着，无视身上的痛苦和真琴冷漠的语气，稍稍欠身抱住真琴。

“对不起，一直，一直让你一个人承受这些，真琴明明一直在我身边，我却还是让你寂寞了，对，不起，真琴....”橘真琴僵硬的承受着遥的拥抱，微颤的唇想反驳出什么，眼泪却先一步落下，仿佛一切的源头都得到了真正的解释，为什么要把小遥哥哥困在身边，为什么一次又一次的占有小遥，甚至在小遥试图逃跑的时候的愤怒，还带着恐慌，原来....

“哈，小遥哥哥注意到了？是啊，明明从始至终在你身边的人是我，但是别人却更能让你绽放笑颜，我算什么？我在你心里究竟算是什么？！我寂寞了，恐慌了，所以愤怒了，扭曲了，这样的我你还会喜欢吗？还会让我呆在你身边吗？啊？！”真琴挣脱遥的怀抱，嘴上大吼着，眼中却无助的含着泪水。

七濑遥轻笑一声，不顾真琴的抗拒，抱住真琴精壮的腰身，说：

“我不是说过了吗？真琴就是真琴啊，不论你变成什么样子，你一直都是，我的真琴。”

“你的真琴？”橘真琴擦掉满脸的泪水，打掉七濑遥的手，抓起医药箱里的小剪刀在自己脸上划破一个小口，血瞬间流了出来。

“真琴你在做什么！你疯——啊！”七濑遥哪里有说话的份，后半句话直接消失在了一声大叫里。

“你的真琴，已经死了。”橘真琴猛地撞上七濑遥的头，死死地盯着他。

七濑遥终于明白了，以往橘真琴看向新朋友的眼神里，根本没有什么友善可言，都是想要将对方撕碎的暴怒，就像长剑的刃，寒光毕露。

七濑遥从来没被这种恐怖的眼神盯着过，更何况眼神的来源是橘真琴，他感觉自己的喉咙都被刺骨的眼神扼住，快要窒息了。

“呐遥，你知道双重人格吗？那是一种严重的精神疾病，现在你能理解我对你所做的一切了吧？因为我就是个彻头彻尾的疯子啊！疯子的眼里可没有什么理论，只要自己乐意就好了呀！”明明是放肆到癫狂的语气，然而橘真琴却只是简单的笑着，和平常的笑容没有区别。

“不！你不是的！我知道你只是太难受了，我可以帮助你的！生病了就去医院！”七濑遥大声地辩解着，几乎要从床上窜起来，把橘真琴按到地上。

“不要，我不去医院，当疯子多好啊，想做什么就做什么，犯法了也不用受惩罚，这样的话不论我做什么都可以心安理得了！”橘真琴眨眨眼睛，像一个恶作剧得逞的小孩子一样。

“真琴……”七濑遥震惊得说不出话来，他从来都没想过，自己和橘真琴在一起这么多年都没发现橘真琴的精神问题，就是因为橘真琴的演技太过逼真，不，也许是另一个残暴的人格被原来的人格隐藏的太深。

他被面前这个人骗了二十多年，却还自以为很了解他，真是可笑。

七濑遥重新倒回床上，沉默了一会儿，又开口道：

“那个真琴，是你杀掉的吗？”

  
橘真琴把酒精和医用棉球放回医药箱里，心不在焉地回答道：

“不，我只能算困住『他』的帮凶，真正动手的人是谁，我想你比我更加清楚。”

  
虎鲸再怎么温顺，也是食肉动物，总归还是要杀生的，哪怕他不想，他也下了杀手。

所以，他狠狠咬烂了海豚的尾鳍，让他无法逃离，只能成为虎鲸美味的粮食。

“是……我吗？”七濑遥的语气里带着疑问，他希望橘真琴能够否定他说的话。

“是的。”干脆利落，听不出任何感情。

“啊，对了，现在还是下午，我有点事情要去做，叔叔和阿姨那里我会说清楚的，你先休息一会儿吧。”

  
“你……别乱跑哦，这里可不是我原来的家。”橘真琴手握门把上，身体走出去大半。眼睛却没有离开七濑遥。

“放心，我看得见手铐，待会儿我自己把自己铐上，钥匙在你那里也不用担心我跑。”

  
“真是乖孩子，那么，我出门了。”橘真琴心情舒畅的出了门，草草结束打工后，联系了七濑夫妇：

“叔叔阿姨，你们好，我是真琴。现在还没有找到遥，十分抱歉，嗯，我会留意的，毕竟遥是我最好的朋友嘛，好的，挂了，拜拜。”

挂了电话，橘真琴轻嗤了一声：

“最好的朋友？我才不稀罕遥心里‘好朋友’这个少得可怜的位置，现在占满遥的内心全部的我，才是最好的位置。爱也好，恨也好，遥的心中充满着对我的情感，想一想都令人兴奋呢，哈哈哈哈.....”

橘真琴已经想好了，等到七濑遥放弃抵抗，接受全部的他，他就随便编造一个理由将遥“解救”出来并且以“因为事故非常依赖真琴”为理由留下七濑遥。

“到时候，遥就永远属于我了！”

橘真琴因为心中的愉悦，脸上也是止不住的笑容，走路的步伐都变得有些轻快，他径直去了市场买了生活用品和七濑遥最喜欢的青花鱼，又在结账时拿了几盒保险套，提着两大袋子的东西往家走。

“我回来了。”

橘真琴换好拖鞋锁好门，把日用品丢在沙发上，进了厨房。

青花鱼是在店里就处理过的，做起来也方便，他顺手系好围裙，打开冰箱想拿来一块咖喱，想了想反正待会儿还要做“运动”，还是做些容易消化的好。

可能是因为心里想的太过污浊，橘真琴在切菜的时候都把鱼切得有些太碎，沾在案板上下不来。

  
橘真琴把锅盖盖好离开厨房，推开卧室门，第一眼就看到了戴着手铐蜷缩在床角的七濑遥，他就乖乖的在那里坐着，眼睛微眯，快要睡着了。

“小遥好乖啊，真的就把自己铐起来在卧室里等我呢。”  
“我这个样子，根本就跑不出去吧，恐怕连下个床都要惨叫。”七濑遥微微抬起一只胳膊，上面缠的绷带几乎要盖住所有的皮肉，能露出来的也是一道道红痕。

  
“哎呀，似乎下手太重了，抱歉呐遥，但是即使这样可怜，我也不会取消待会要做的事，或者说，这幅样子反而更让人心动呢。来，先把晚饭吃了吧。”

“晚饭？你对我还真好啊。”七濑遥苦笑，明明连那么过分的事都做了，现在还对自己这么好又是何苦？

“小遥，来张嘴。”橘真琴舀起一勺还冒着热气的饭菜，吹一吹，送到七濑遥嘴边，七濑遥也是知好歹的，乖乖地把饭吃了下去，毕竟在一起这么多年，橘真琴对他的口味简直了如指掌，手艺也进步了很多。

真琴，真的跟以前很不一样....七濑遥默默想着，用真琴递过来的勺子掩住嘴角的苦笑。

现在说这些又有什么用呢？以前的真琴可以回来吗？现在才意识到自己对真琴的感情，自己也是有够迟钝的，在自己看不见的地方，真琴的痛苦、挣扎，这么久以来自己一点都没有察觉到；或者说，多少察觉到的时候会忽略了，反倒是自己一直依赖着真琴，真的是，太逊了...

难道就这样，放任我和这一个真琴一直这样吗？有没有办法，让以前的真琴回来，但是这个真琴说以前的真琴被我杀掉了……既然被我杀掉了，这个残暴人格怎么会这么温柔的喂我吃东西，在意我的口味？难道是他在说谎，只是困住了以前的真琴的人格吗？那有没有办法，或者说尝试着，让两个真琴融合呢……

  
“不可能哦，那家伙可是死无全尸。别再有什么奢望了，这不是梦，是梦你也醒不了的。”橘真琴帮七濑遥擦掉嘴角的汤汁，把餐具放在桌子上。

怎么忘了，就算七濑遥一个字都不说，橘真琴也能知道七濑遥的在想些什么。

心乱如麻，好想跳进水里冷静下来，身上好痛，肚子里也好痛，手铐好难受……

“想泡澡吗？”

“嗯……”

“现在你浑身是伤，还不能碰水，你等一下，我去拿毛巾给你擦身体。”橘真琴坐起来，浴室里响起水龙头的声音，不一会儿就看见他端着盆水拿着条毛巾回到卧室。

为了方便擦身，真琴解开了手铐，橘真琴拧干毛巾，轻柔地擦过七濑遥的身体，转头，看到了七濑遥眼角残留的晶莹：

“怎么，这种打击就受不住了？不过，再怎么想，以前的橘真琴都不会回来了，嘛，就结果而言，现在的七濑遥只属于橘真琴，这也是以前的真琴所希望的啊，你说是吗？遥？”

是啊，怎么会忘了呢，以前的真琴，已经被自己.......可恶，都是我的错，如果不是我无意识地忽略了真琴，错过了解救真琴的时机，让他最后那么落寞的死去，都是我的错，都是我，如果我从现在开始，只属于真琴的话.......

七濑遥的眼神逐渐变化，纯净的蓝混入了淡淡的黑，那一片干净的颜色中混入了一笔浓墨，即使如此，却不显浑浊，反而更加深邃。

“是啊，如果，如果我也只属于真琴的话，那一切都不会再发生改变了，真琴，真琴.....”遥起身抱住真琴，蹭进真琴的怀抱，仰头去亲吻真琴的嘴唇，仿佛只有这样，自己才能得到解脱。

覆水难收，死去的人，无论如何想念也不会再归来了。

橘真琴不是没有求救过，只是被七濑遥认错了意义而已。

高三毕业时的烟火晚会，橘真琴去问七濑遥往后的去向，就是在求救，他希望七濑遥能和自己一起去东京，亦或是一起留在岩鸢。但事与愿违，七濑遥还是推开了他。

橘真琴那句暗淡的“决定了啊。”就是在告诉另一个自己，他认输了，他放弃七濑遥了。之后无论是否会有和解，他都不会再参与了，往后余生就都留给那个残暴的自己，他就做个已死之人，坐在自己的墓碑旁，看着另一个自己替他走完一生，最终也步入坟墓。

七濑遥还是那个不懂爱的七濑遥，橘真琴却已经不是那个温柔的橘真琴了。

“讨好是没用的。”橘真琴推开七濑遥凑过来的唇，眼神里还带着一丝嫌恶。

“……”这是七濑遥今天第四次对橘真琴无比恐惧，他之前早就被温柔的原人格宠坏了，从根本上就没有考虑过橘真琴会对他如此冷漠。

“跪在床上，别乱动。”

“嗯……”七濑遥立马跪好，头低得快要看不见了。

橘真琴把他抱起来，拆掉多余的绷带，从衣柜里拿出一件衣服，一把套在七濑遥身上。

“这是……？”七濑遥愣愣地看着身上那件偏大的毛衣，衣摆长到了大腿根部，胸前还挖出了一个空位，七濑遥饱满的胸肌刚好可以撑开，再配上腿上缠绕的绷带，竟有种说不出的性感。

“我的恶趣味。”

七濑遥突然意识到这是情趣毛衣，脸瞬间红透。

“要……做……？”七濑遥忐忑地问，昨晚橘真琴对他的所作所为还历历在目，他忍不住冷颤了一下。

鞭子抽打在皮肤上的时候，真的很疼，比火烧比刀割还疼，没过多久，鞭子上就全都是血。

“真琴....”七濑遥无措的望着橘真琴，嘴里无意识的蹦出他的名字，眼神里带着无助，茫然，恐惧......

不知是哪一点触动了橘真琴，他的动作柔了下来，一点点的轻抚着七濑遥微颤的身躯，轻压上去：

“小遥乖乖的，真琴就不会这么不怜香惜玉了嘛。”

多久没有听到真琴自称自己的名字了？遥恍惚地想着。果然是被宠坏了啊，自己，乖乖的，怎么样才算乖？好好地迎合真琴吗？如果这是真琴想要的话.......

  
“真琴，绑起来吧。”七濑遥将双手并在一起，伸向橘真琴。

“好孩子。”橘真琴笑着揉揉他的头发，拿过挂在墙上的手铐，两声咔嚓，七濑遥的双手又失去了自由。

“真琴……可以……吻我吗？”声音柔和软糯，像只在跟主人撒娇的小奶猫。

“啾。”

冰凉的吻落在唇上，很简短，分开的时候发出一声让人脸红的声音。

  
“我会乖的，别生气了。”七濑遥往他怀里挪了挪身子，橘真琴也没有推开，只是把他整个人往床上抱了抱。

不同于昨日的粗暴，今晚的真琴将遥轻轻放在床上，松软的床面凹陷下去，使七濑遥看上去如同陷入困境放弃挣扎的猎物，被缚住的手腕在手铐的对比下显得尤为白皙，宽大的床面将他映衬的更为娇小，而刚刚套上的开胸毛衣，被其饱满的胸肌顶出一个性感的弧度。

“小遥，好美.....”真琴无意识的喃喃，俯身吻上毛衣的开口中，露出来的那点殷红在冷空气中微微颤抖。

  
“唔嗯...”七濑遥发出一声轻哼，又害羞似的把另一半呻吟吞回肚中。

橘真琴扬起一抹坏笑：

“遥怎么不出声了？害羞了吗？反正这里只有我们两个，叫出来也没关系，或者说，我喜欢听你叫。”说完伸手从抽屉里拿出一个口枷帮七濑遥遥戴上，不许他合上嘴，满意地看着自己的杰作还有七濑遥遥因为不适皱起的眉头，低下头舔过遥的嘴角，左手抚上刚刚冷落的胸部，一只手悄悄伸下去，探入昨日开拓过的幽径，享受着耳边七濑遥无法止住的呻吟，低声浅笑。

  
“小遥，怎么又哭了？那么疼吗？”

“唔……”

绝对会疼的，那可是三根没有涂过顺滑剂的手指光凭着肠液在体内扩张，就算距离上次做过的间隔时间并不长，但一下子就这么猛，任谁都会疼得大叫。

“来，腿再张开一点，我要进去了。”橘真琴划划七濑遥腿上的鞭痕，示意他反应快点。

  
“唔！咳咳……”突然的进入让七濑遥疼得眼睛都瞪大了，跟身体上柔软的抚摸完全不同，粗大的性器在甬道里最敏感的地方顶弄着，比昨天还要猛烈，橘真琴捏着他的乳头按压揉搓，手铐限制着挣扎的幅度，七濑遥只能被迫接受。

  
吻比刚才更加温柔甜蜜，每一次的贯穿都带来极致的舒爽，身上的汗液如同胶水，将两人紧紧贴合在一起。

七濑遥的脖颈是唯一躲过了鞭打的地方，柔软白皙，此时就像诱人的瑶柱，看起来分外可口。

“好甜的样子。”橘真琴舔舐着他的后颈，印下吻痕，一直向下到伤痕累累的脊背，痛觉迫使七濑遥稍微清醒了一点，他感觉到橘真琴的手一直在摸他的锁骨，这种暧昧的手法就像催情药一样刺激着他在情潮里越陷越深。

“遥，把脖子歪一下。”

“诶……啊！”

橘真琴用犬齿咬上了七濑遥的锁骨，血从咬痕处流出来，若一眼猩红的泉水在流淌着。

  
七濑遥痛呼了一声，被动从情欲中清醒橘真琴却被他因为痛苦而收缩的后穴所刺激，更加用力的进入、抽出，将七濑遥又一次拉进痛与欲的海洋，他舔吻着沾染血迹的咬痕，感受着遥因为痛苦的颤抖。

“这些，都是我带给他的！”真琴开心的想着，他将遥无力的双腿扛在肩上，就着当前的姿势压下身躯，开始又一轮的冲刺。

  
不断承受抽插的小穴抽搐着，一缩一缩的绞紧进入的那物，时不时被顶到敏感处的七濑遥不堪忍受，一声接一声的呻吟脱口而出，眼角也被快感逼出了生理性的泪水，但是，不够，还不够，他，他想要的是......

口枷限制了言语，七濑遥捧起真琴的脸，求助的看着他，嘴里发出模糊不清的呼唤。真琴会意的取下口枷，遥随即搂住真琴的脖子，将其压向自己。

“真，真琴……”刚刚解下束缚的嘴一时之间还说不太清楚话。

“K，kiss，吻我，拜托…唔——”话音未落，真琴便用吻封住了遥濡湿的唇，满足了他的愿望。

“真琴……要去了……慢一点……”

“你想射就让你射怎么行？忍着等我一起。”橘真琴一把握住七濑遥蓄势待发的柱身，同时加快抽插。

“呃啊……不行啊……会坏的……真琴……让我先射……好疼……慢点……真的好疼……要烂掉了……真琴、放过我吧……”

“遥，要让我放过你，要说什么？嗯？”

“啊……真琴……我不会离开你的……”

“还有一句哦，遥已经忘了吗？”

“我是……你的……”

“我是谁？”

“真琴……”

“真是让人满意的回答。”橘真琴放开了手，将精液释放在七濑遥身体里，舔去七濑遥眼角的余泪，将巨物退出来。

“累吗？”橘真琴宽大的手掌摩挲着七濑遥脖子上的吻痕，时不时用力戳一下。

“嗯……啊！别碰那里……痛……”

“啊，抱歉，忘了你身上还有伤，你先睡吧，我帮你清理一下。”

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“只做一次吗……”

“是啊，昨天做了七次呢，做的这么频繁身体会受不了吧。”

“你也知道啊……感觉自己要死在床上了。”

“遥如果想死的话，我可以把你的遗体和那个白痴埋在一起哦。”

  
橘真琴这句话里带着的恶意简直要溢出来，放在脖子上的手也微微收紧，即使是这样，他的脸上也仍是暖如春阳的笑容。

真是完美得让人五体投地的演技。

  
“真琴，用不着那么大力气，我不想死，也不会逃的。”七濑遥出奇的冷静，只是拍拍橘真琴掐住他脖子的手，示意他松开。

“那就好，我先抱你去清理。”

橘真琴起身将七濑遥抱去了浴室，用温水轻轻清理刚刚射进去的液体，久违的温柔和高潮后的困倦把七濑遥拉进梦乡。

扣上衣服的扣子，凝视着七濑遥沉静的睡颜，橘真琴用尽了全部的力气，才将翻滚的恶意压制下去。

出了房间，吹着夜里的风，夹杂着一丝湿冷，橘真琴深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出。

何等完美的演技。只有在夜深人静时，被七濑遥“扼杀”的那个橘真琴才会短暂的出现，帮七濑遥清理，上药，然后沉默的看着被自己囚禁的心上人。

没错，原来的橘真琴还活着，隐藏在橘真琴的内心深处，封闭起来，只有在另一个橘真琴太过分的时候，他才会拉住另一个他，阻止更过分的行为，毕竟，七濑遥，是他，是他们的心上人。

“这样好吗？”橘真琴问自己。须臾，挣扎的眼里又聚起点点疯狂。

“难道不好吗？”另一个橘真琴反问他，那蛊惑一般的声音在耳边响起：

“看啊，七濑遥现在就在你的怀里，在我们的怀里，那么可爱的小遥，现在只属于我们，不会再有心痛，不会再患得患失，就这样，我们和小遥可以一直在一起，这样，难道不好吗？”

是啊，一直以来都是我在遥的身边，遥却仿佛看不到我一样，是对他太好了吗？果然是吧，那如果对他过分一点，让他知道忽视我的后果，他的眼里就只有我了，像昨天一样，像今天一样，小遥满心满眼都是我，一举一动都会顾忌到我的感觉，真的，非常好。

“有什么好犹豫的，现在不管是遥还是你，性命在我的手上，我的脾气你是知道的哦？还是说——”橘真琴眼神变得暗淡，原本平静的笑容展现出一丝狰狞。

“看着另一个自己狠狠凌虐心上人，却什么也做不了的经历，你还想再来一次？”

“不，就按你说的办吧，我会跟你融合，在你太过分的时候制止你，小遥很怕疼，太过分的话他会害怕的，只会让他更想逃离我们。”

“我厌倦了。”

“什么？”橘真琴看着另一个自己突然露出疲倦的表情，有些奇怪。

“既然你还这么爱他，那就如你所愿，我不会再伤害他，你不必与我融合，只要在我过分的时候狠狠给我一耳光让我停下来就好。”

回房，迅速冲了澡之后，橘真琴上床将七濑遥往怀里搂了搂，解开他手上的束缚，在他的额头上轻吻了一记。

小遥，你会原谅我的对吧？

翌日清晨，七濑遥起了床，在厨房找到了正在煎蛋的橘真琴。

平静的表情，温暖的微笑，转头看到七濑遥时甚至还自然地打着招呼：

“遥，早上好。”

七濑遥简单地应了一声，默默拿出两人的碗筷，坐在餐桌前乖乖等着。

两人的生活还在继续，唯一不同的，即是：七濑遥被名为橘真琴的怀抱所束缚，并心甘情愿的说出，他，被真琴宣判终身监禁。

七濑遥恐惧现在橘真琴的冷漠与残暴，又贪恋原来橘真琴的笑容与温柔，他想逃离这个居住着恶魔的深渊，却又舍不得仅存的一点温柔。

“你是离不开我的。”橘真琴将银戒戴在七濑遥左手的无名指上，跟自己无名指上的戒指一模一样。

  
这对戒指，是橘真琴将束缚七濑遥一生的环铐。

  
——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：我是代发的若灵，这是和酒简姐互相接龙完成的真遥车，第一次写车多亏了酒简姐帮忙hhh，而且也是第一次接触写黑真琴的文章以及这次比较阴暗的文章格调，但是似乎我比较擅长写白真琴😂文中大部分的白真琴部分都有我的一点思路吧，写完的初稿我觉得我的文笔有些太小白了就拜托酒简姐帮忙修改润色了一下，不愧是大佬👍修改过之后逼格立刻上升了的感觉！在情人节这一天lof公开，奉上苦瓜糖一个，感谢阅读！


End file.
